Daughter of the Sea God
by Lily Ann Potter
Summary: Mady Stone has been going to camp half-blood for eleven years and has gone unclaimed the whole time. This changes when a new, and supposedly powerful, guy (Percy) shows up. Why? I'm really bad at summaries, sorry, but please read! LukeXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey, so this is my story! Thought I'd give you a heads up that the first few chapters will jump time until I get to a certain point and, for the most part, will follow the major plotlines (kinda). Hope you like it!**

**Oh and I'm torn between two ways of spelling my characters name. The name's Maddie, but spelled either Mhadi or Mady. Which one? I'll be using both for now.**

* * *

I trudged through the doorway, shouldering the garage door open. As I walked into the living room, I let my bag slide off my back and fall to the ground my sharp, sea green eyes looking duller than ever.

Nine years old and I was already struggling through school. Today was yet another frustrating and hopeless day trying to descramble the words letters and numbers on the pages of my workbook.

I didn't get it. I'm not dumb am I? I mean, I understand things well (better than most in fact) and my teachers never failed to tell me how bright I was, but yet I could never get myself to sit down and focus on the actual assignment.

My teachers weren't the problem. I mean they tried and everything, but how much can they do for someone that has both dyslexia _and_ ADHD.

Well, anyway, as you can see, life was hard enough without the constant pestering of my stepsister.

"So," she said, "how'd your practice reading test go?"

I was still amazed at how a girl of only seven could fill such a sneer with all that fake sincerity in it.

"It went great, Krystal," I muttered through clenched teeth.

I heard her snicker. "Oh - I bet it did."

I'm just a kid. A compulsive, okay, *extremely* compulsive, kid. So don't judge me to hard for this.

I unballed my fists and turned around and shoved Krystal hard. And I guess she wasn't expecting it, because she fell down flat on her butt. Only when she did this, something changed. Her brown eyes glinted green and her skin became scaly looking. But just as soon as it happened the image flickered like a hologram and she went back to looking like a normal little girl.

Still on the ground, she turned up her nose. "Young demigod," she says scathingly. This is followed by some hissing as she sticks out her forked tongue like some kind of reptile as her skin shimmers a sickly green color.

My eyes wide, I stammer, "You're not Krystal."

The thing impersonating my younger stepsister stands up growing taller and leaner in the process. "Right you are, girl."

Then it lunged forward at me with claws that were finger nails only a few moments ago.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, dodging out of the way just as it toppled past me in the air, slamming itself against the wall.

My snake sister was back on its feet inhumanly fast. It prepared to launch itself at me again, crouching so that it looked like a car about to pounce. Well, this time I'd be ready. I held tightly onto the shoulder straps if my backpack and positioned myself to that it was like stepping up to the plate in a ball game.

The thing leaped and I swung, letting ten pounds of textbooks and crayons crash into it. It flew into our kitchen table what seemed quite painfully.

Two seconds later and it was still somewhere in a pile of knocked over chairs. I stepped forward to see if I was lucky and it wouldn't get up.

Not lucky.

The snake thing burst out from under the table breaking it in half. I covered my face from the wood shards that were sent my way.

When I let my arms fall, the creature had turned into a complete monster. It looked like a Class A python that stood on two legs covered in thousands of slimy looking scales. And on it's fingers were nasty, four inch long claws slick with something coming out the tips. The worst part? Seeing the fan surrounding her tremble as she bared her razor sharp teeth.

She glared at me through slitted eyes and screeched, "_Mady Sstone_, you will pay!"

Only she never got to carry out that promise. It took a split second for me to bolt and run out the still open garage door. And then, I ran.

**ψψψψψψψψψ**

(Chiron's POV)

I looked down upon the almost lifeless body of the little girl I held in my arms. Her dark auburn hair was matted against her forehead and her tattered clothes clung to her sweat drenched body. Under all that, cuts ripped across her skin while blood covered bruises stood out on her skin.

I brushed a finger across her cheek, wiping off some dirt careful to avoid the large scrape there.

_She's a tough one._

I then held the girl close to my chest, trying my best to shield her from the snow that was falling now. Her head rested on my shoulder as I galloped up and over the hill.

**Mhadi or Mady?**

**Okay, this is like a prologue, so ya know its shorter than the chapters will be just so you know.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEEEAASSE review! Ask me anything if you have any questions:)**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**PrincessAzula- I know that ONE way of spelling Maddie is that way. That's my real name and I spell it MaDI. And both of the other ways are people's actual names and I like the spelling because its unique. Thanks soooo much for the review and allllll your help.**

* * *

I'd been at camp for several weeks now. It was late January, meaning I'd arrived sometime before Christmas after about three months of being on the run.

Life was strange.

You see, turns out I'm a demigod. Or as most people like to say, half-blood. My mother was just a mortal, a regular human being while my father, whoever he may be, was a god.

That's right. A god.

The thing is.. I don't know who he is. But that's what we're going to figure out.

After my first real encounter with a monster, I had run (after giving it a good whopping I hope). Then, there was another. And another. Monsters of all sorts were chasing after me from that point. Driving me all the way from Texas to Long Island, New York where I was found and brought to Camp Half-Blood.

Now, this isn't just any camp. It's a camp made specifically for kids like me where they can train in a safe place so that if they were ever to come across a monster in the real world, they'd be ready. Cool, huh?

And today, Chiron, the activities director at the camp, who also happened to be a centaur (half man, half horse), was going to give me a tour of the place. And in the process, we'd find out what I was good at. This would hopefully reveal the identify of my father.

"Ready?"

I stood up as I saw Chiron poke his head into the room I was staying in. I nodded excitedly as we made our way out the Big House. It's this, well.. big house painted the color of the sky. From there, Chiron lifted me up and onto his back.

"It'll be easier this way," he says. "Now, hold on tight!"

I did so, and we galloped away.

The first thing I saw were the sand volleyball courts where groups of other demigods stopped their games and watched as we rode by. Nothing like being the new guy.

As we past those, we came up to the arts and crafts barn, an amphitheater, and then the climbing wall. Now, this wasn't your normal rock wall where you have your harness on and you can carefully climb up while taking your time. No - here, your footholds were smaller and farther apart and if you slipped there was nothing to keep you from falling to the ground. Plus, every so often, the entire thing shook like there was an earthquake going on, spewing hot molten rock everywhere. Yes, _hot lava_ was pouring down the sides.

"Well," Chiron says, turning to face me with humorous twinkle in his eyes, "best we save that one for later."

I agreed.

Next, we came to the ocean where Chiron told me they held canoe races and other activities during the summer. So, we bypassed that and crossed the creek where he pointed out the mess hall where everyone ate their meals.

Skirting around the edge of the forest, where I'm told not to go alone due to monsters living in there, we reached the cabins.

Arranged in an inverted U, Chiron tells me that there is a cabin for each of the twelve Olympian gods. Each was totally different from the rest so that you could tell which god it represented. For example, Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, her's looked like a green house with tons of overgrown plants sprouting up all around it.

I was letting every detail of all them sink in when Chiron stopped in front of cabin #11, the only normal looking one.

"Do you see this one?" he asks, referring to it.

"Yes."

"This is the Hermes cabin. All unclaimed campers are welcomed here. Today you'll be moving in until your godly parent is revealed."

I nodded and we continued on to see the arena, armory, and stables.

Chiron tells me that though I wouldn't be able to officially train with weapons until I was eleven, I could still try some of them out. That's where I got my hands on my first set of bow and arrows.

Chiron placed me at a beginners distance from one of the targets.

I only sort of knew what I was doing, but I decided to just figure out the rest on my own.

The first arrow hit the bullseye, though it didn't lodge itself in the exact middle of the target.

I loaded another arrow into my bow and readied myself to let go of another before stopping and turning to Chiron with a big smile.

Something in his face faltered when he looked at me, but he quickly covered his face in a broad smile and motioned for me to go on.

It only took a few minutes before I was hitting the very middle if the target from a farther distance. A few more shots later and Chiron called my away to move onto something else.

**ψψψψψψψψψ**

At the armory, I'm shown the type of metal that can destroy monsters by turning them into a pile if dust: celestial bronze.

"Now, all the items forged here are all very deadly weapons. That is why, under all circumstances must you _never_ have one in your possession until you are able to be trained to use it properly," Chiron tells me while fiddling with a shiny new switchblade (celestial bronze, of course). And with a wink, he hands it to me. I smile up at him before shoving it deep into one of my pockets.

Later that night, I got to eat dinner for the first time with other camp members. I sat down with the sons and daughters of Hermes, but all night long I was drilled with questions from all cabins. So, by the time lights out were called that night, I was completely exhausted. After tucking my switchblade, a gift from Chiron, under my pillow, I laid down, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Firstly, I'm sorry if this seemed really boring. It was more of a filler chapter, but trust me, the next one won't be!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review:)**

**Up next- Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia arrive at camp**


End file.
